kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy McKenzie
“‘Yin-Yang’ is irrelevant to me. I’ve been doing evil almost all my life and things have always gone well. A few minor setbacks here and there, but things always go my way.” -Mandy to Rachel (src) Mandy (originally from The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) is a devious, maniacal little girl, who once tried taking over the KND in The Grim Adventures of the KND crossover, turning it into the MND (Mandy New Dictator). She fused herself with the Delightful Reaper monster and became all-powerful, but she was quickly defeated by Nigel and Grim, but she got away when they tried to arrest her. Trickquestion's Universe In Trickquestion's universe, Mandy was the main antagonist of Operation: JUSTICE, leading armies of child villains to destroy KND and take over the world. She stole Grim's scythe and brainwashed Kuki to use it to be Master of Death, so that Mandy and her henchmen would be immortal. Mandy became an all-powerful demonic being, but her power was lost when the villains rebelled against her. Nigel defeated her by trapping her inside her own sphere that can only be opened from the outside by her voice. The sphere protects whatever's inside from anything, even death, meaning she's trapped in there forever. Gameverse Benders' Dawn Saga In Gamewizard's universe, her full name is Mandy McKenzie, and she is Rachel T. McKenzie's cousin. Mandy's father is Rachel's paternal uncle. As revealed by Darkrai, Mandy is a fearbender. Rachel was always disappointed that she couldn't convince Mandy to become good, but Mandy hardly cared. After the events of the crossover, Mandy led her Boogey Pirates (which she became captain of since Big Boogey Adventure) across the seven seas, wreaking havoc. She stole Grim's trunk and sold all the contents to Underworld dealers to become rich. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, she made the heroes fight in her arena in the Pirate Fleet, and offered the Manaphy Egg and a Talisman as the prize. She later tried to steal Davy Jones' heart to stab it. She was one of many in Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others. She gave her ship, the Boogey Bay, wheels so that it could race in The Great Galactic Race. Firstborn Saga In the one-shot "Mandy's Nightmare", she had a nightmare where she ruled the world, and Rachel and the KND operatives sang a song about her "glory". Darkrai also revealed she was a fearbender. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Mandy learned fearbending in the Dream Realm from The Chronicler. she found out about Lord Gnaa's troops attacking the world. She and her pirates sailed through the Kremling fleet to get to Cleveland, Virginia, where she demanded Katie take her to Nightmare Land. Katie brought her to Wesley Dodds, who was making a ship to travel to Nightmare Land, and they went with him. When they reached Nightmare Land, they made their way into the Fear Factory, where they defeated the Crackjack monster. They soon met up with Darkrai, who revealed that Mandy was a descendant of Princess Zelda, and that she holds the Triforce of Wisdom. During the Freedom Saga, Ghirahim found Mandy and brought her to Ganondorf, convincing her to come with the promise of Rachel's destruction. Clockwork later gathered Mandy up with the rest of the main benders as he brought them to the Isle of Elements, where they met The Chronicler. During Mandy's test on the island, she decided to give Rachel a second chance, and she returned to Rachel to make amends. However, she was later kidnapped by Ganondorf as they used her in the ritual to absorb her soul and awaken Demise's powers within Ganondorf. When Rachel and Lehcar came to save her at Castle Hell, Ganon possessed Mandy's body and used it to fight them. Ganon was defeated and Mandy's soul was saved. When Ganondorf became Satandorf, Mandy was empowered with the Triforce along with Rachel and Lehcar, and they vanquished Satandorf together. After the Firstborn Quest, Mandy gives the Triforce of Wisdom to Grim, who would give it to his son, Death the Kid. Nextgen Series Mandy attempted to become a Logia by facing her fear with Horror's Hand, but she could never achieve her goal. In the end, she decided to sell the hand to Taneleer Tivan. When Mandy was 13 years old, she injected herself with multiple Fear Toxin syringes, which resulted in her becoming a Logia fearbender. Soon after, she became a feared Pirate Emperor of the "Boogey Sea." She battled Marine the Raccoon while she captained the Raccoon Pirates, aiming to take the Licorice Stalks' Moon Seed. Katie was also a member of her crew. During the fight, Mandy, Marine, Katie, and Henrietta figured they were missing something, so Mandy abandoned her plan and returned home to Billy. She and Billy eventually married and had a daughter, Cindy Cortix. Mandy resumed pirating with her daughter as a Division Commander. In The Great Candied Adventure, Mandy appeared at Moonrise Platform just after Sheila Frantic defeated her daughter. Mandy used her Logia power to put the Big Mom Pirates in a nightmare before clashing with Henrietta. Mandy later brings the discarded Sunny Day to the Bermuda Triangle for the Raccoon Pirates to use. At some point, Mandy makes a pact with Lord Licorice, in which she would lend him some of her monsters, while Licorice organizes for Mandy to retrieve the Forest Fairy Princess in the upcoming Davy Back Fight. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Mandy enters her crew in the Davy Back Fight, during which her crewmen win most of the fights. She wins Kremling Krew member, K. Lumsy, and orders him to fight in the Combat Brawl. She brainwashes him with a Scare Stare to make him fight, but K. Lumsy is defeated. Augustus von Fizzuras persuades the Kremling to join his crew, so the giant helps them escape. Mandy gets mad at Lord Licorice when they steal the Fairy Princess, and Licorice reminds them of their deal while assuring they can catch them. Mandy sails to the Sugar Deserts and sees that her crewmate, Azula is in an incapacitated state, having killed a Sugar Fairy and being forced to cry. Mandy gives Azula wine as she discusses the latter's desire to become a Logia. Lord Licorice then insists that they destroy Sugar Kingdom, but since the Marzipans and Aisling have got away, Mandy is not interested. Licorice reminds her how he's allowing pirates like her to run free, but Mandy insinuates that he's letting her be free because she's a McKenzie, whom The King apparently has care for. Licorice leaves the cabin with the promise that she's only alive because he allows her to be. Mandy later attends the funeral of Nigel Uno. Newborn Era In Sector MG, Mandy orders a pizza from Beach City. Sector BC is asked to deliver said pizza, they go to Kiki Yamaka to deliver it. A terrified Kiki quickly brings Mandy the pizza and rushes out. Mandy sighs and cuts open the package--only for it to explode on her and her commanders. Knowing the pizza came from Kiki's Pizza Delivery, the pirates invade Beach City. Mandy, meanwhile, is playing online against King K. Rool when Cheren comes and tries to convince her to stop the attack. Mandy recalls a past, negative experience with Beach City and traps Cheren in a nightmare before going to the city herself. As she arrives, Kiki shows up and apologizes to Mandy for her mistake. Mandy demands Kiki cut off her arms, but Kiki refuses in despair, but is ultimately spared by Mandy with the request that Kiki remember her forgiving face. In The Horrorverse, Mandy's fleet is docked near Port Rivera as her pirates help fight the invading Nightmares. She is ambushed by Sandman, who dances with Mandy as he demands her to tell him about Horror's Hand. She recaps her past with the hand, then promises helpful info about Affright, in exchange that Sandman help uncover a possible conspiracy in her crew. Sandman and Nagisa end up discovering a traitorous Bokoblin, so Mandy gives them hints about Academy City and Kelvin Renbourn. Mandy keeps Nagisa hostage until Sandman helps find more clues, and he falls through with his promise as they pinpoint the source of the conspiracy in a candy shop. It is there where the Big Mom Pirates conduct the resurrection of Sherry Linlin. Mandy goes into Fear Fury to scare Queen Sherry into a craving fit, causing her to rampage through several towns before devouring enough doughnuts. Mandy later attempts to battle Affright and protect Cleveland, but Affright easily defeats her with Horror's Hand while singing about her weakness. Mandy's defeat and humiliation would be broadcasted on the news. Battles *Mandy vs. Rachel T. McKenzie. *Battle of Samiya. *Mandy, Rachel, and Lehcar vs. Satandorf. *All Heroes vs. Arceus. *Mandy vs. Marine the Raccoon. *Mandy vs. Henrietta and Sheila Frantic (purposely lost). *Invasion of Beach City. *Mandy vs. Sherry Linlin (briefly). *Mandy vs. Affright. Appearance Mandy has blonde hair, which has two points curved up like horns, a black headband over it, and black eyes. She usually wears a pink dress with a flower, which has yellow petals and a blue center. She wears black shoes with white socks. She is always scowling and almost never smiles. When sailing with the Boogey Pirates, Mandy wears dark green, wooden armor. As an adult, this armor is a blackish-blue, complete with a lighter blue cape. Personality Mandy has very rarely smiled since before she was born. Because of her fearbending, everyone around her was terrified of her, and this led her to develop a hatred for almost everyone, believing Fear was the only way to make people respect you. She will always get what she wants even if she has to use force, and she doesn't hesitate to torture her enemies. Mandy's greatest fear (besides being wedded to Irwin) is vulnerability; being completely helpless to which she must rely on others. Powers Mandy is a powerful Logia fearbender who has control over nightmares, able to turn her own nightmares in her favor, and give other people nightmares. Her favorite attack is the Scare Stare, able to terrify anyone to her will and put them in nightmares through just a simple exchange of glances. Mandy also wields a pirate sword and is quite proficient with it. Mandy was also holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, and could unleash great powers of light if she joins forces with Rachel and Lehcar. However, she entrusted the Triforce to Grim after the Firstborn Quest. Stories She's Appeared Gameverse *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others *The Great Galactic Race *Mandy's Nightmare *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories *Sector MG (Chapter 3) *The Horrorverse *Pirate Wars Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Females Category:Dutchman Bosses Category:Fearbenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Benders' Dawn Saga Antagonists Category:McKenzie Family Category:Logia Category:Pirate Emperors Category:Boogey Pirates Category:Newborn Saga Antagonists Category:KND Characters